Johari/Main article
Johari is a male elephant. He is a member of Ma Tembo's herd. Biography ''The Lion Guard "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" Johari appears amidst Ma Tembo's herd as Ma Tembo searches for water. Presently, Johari falls under attack from Janja's clan, but the hyenas are soon driven off by the Lion Guard. Johari then continues to follow Ma Tembo in the search for a new water source. When Ma Tembo successfully locates water, Johari drinks with the other Pride Landers. "The Ukumbusho Tradition" As a member of Ma Tembo's herd, Johari is tasked with participating in the Ukumbusho Tradition, a ceremony that honors the peace between the elephants and lions of the Pride Lands. For the ceremony, he allows Makini to draw a sunburst on his forehead. However, the paint attracts a swarm of bees that chases Johari and his herd across the Pride Lands. Eventually, Johari and his fellow herd member, Zito, get stuck in Sehemu Pass, where Ma Tembo and Mtoto spray off their forehead paint, which effectively wards off the bees. With the swarm gone, the elephants return to Mizimu Grove, where Johari joins in the Ukumbusho Tradition, this time without the ceremonial sunburst. "Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas" Johari takes part in the "The Twelve Ways of Christmas" performance. "The Kilio Valley Fire" When Kilio Valley catches fire, the Lion Guard enlists the help of Ma Tembo and her herd. Johari assists Bunga in using dust to spray out the flames. Despite their efforts, the fire devastates the valley, and the elephants are forced to leave. Kion, the leader of the Lion Guard, attempts to find Johari and his herd members a new home, but the other Pride Landers reject the elephants because of their foreign, disruptive behavior. Ma Tembo resolves to lead her herd out of the kingdom, to Kion's disappointment. However, as the herd is departing, Kion approaches them for help in putting out a fire at Ndefu Grove. Ma Tembo accepts, and the herd works together to put out the fire. After the rescue, Laini offers the elephants a place with her galagos at Ndefu Grove, which Ma Tembo accepts. "Pride Landers Unite!" The Lion Guard concludes that the Pride Landers must unite against the threat of the Outlanders. They gather together Bupu's herd, Laini's group, Ma Tembo's herd, and Mbeya's crash ("Pride Landers Unite!"). At first, the Pride Landers are tense, but Kion works to defuse the tension. He instructs the animals to race toward Bunga. However, the event soon gets out of hand, for the animals trip over the galagos and end up in a heap. Kion then gets the idea to call Makuu the crocodile for help. Makuu begrudgingly agrees to help, but his training is too rigorous and ruthless for the other Pride Landers to master. The Army of Scar besieges Makuu's float, with Kiburi targeting Makuu. Ono witnesses the battle and reports his findings to Kion. Together, the Lion Guard and their Pride Lander allies storm the watering hole and fight off the Army of Scar. After the fight, Makuu thanks Johari and his herd for help and vows to do the same for them should the need ever arise. "The Queen's Visit" Johari is present when Dhahabu arrives at Pride Rock. "The Fall of Mizimu Grove" At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya, and Timon and Pumbaa perform their song ("Tujiinue"). In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers, including Ma Tembo and her herd, flee Mizimu Grove. Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to defeat the Outlanders, while Simba deliberates what to do with Ma Tembo. Simba then approaches the Pride Landers once the Lion Guard has calmed them and admits that he has had knowledge of Scar's return for some time. Ma Tembo notes that she understands why he'd kept it a secret. The herds deliberate whether they should leave the Pride Lands, and Simba tells them to inform him of their decision the following morning at Pride Rock. At Pride Rock, Kion implores Ma Tembo and her herd to follow him to Mizimu Grove before they decide to leave the kingdom. The herds follow Kion to Pride Rock, where Makini's baobab tree seed has survived the fire. This inspires the Pride Landers to remain in the kingdom and work together to defeat Scar. "Battle for the Pride Lands" Johari arrives at Pride Rock to train for the assault on the Outlands. Later, he charges into battle alongside his herd and emerges victorious with the rest of the Pride Landers. After the fight, Johari gathers at Pride Rock with other Pride Landers to bade farewell to the Lion Guard. "Return to the Pride Lands" When Beshte returns from the Tree of Life, Johari and other Pride Landers welcome him back to Big Springs. Later, Johari spectates several events in the Battle of the Lion Guards, including Beshte's, Fuli's, and Anga's. He witnesses the mashindano between Kion and Vitani, and reacts with awe when Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to lift Pride Rock. Voice actors * 'The Lion Guard''' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Ace Gibson Gallery 2017-08-04-01_03_22.png 2017-11-19-04_14_43.png 2017-12-12-02_32_35.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles